


New Beginnings

by RavenPuff4



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, How Do I Tag, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenPuff4/pseuds/RavenPuff4
Summary: tommy and tubbo reminisce and begin plans for the future.this is not an accurate description of any minecraft youtubers, this is their characters on the Dream SMP which do not share their real world views and actions. if any ccs are uncomfortable with fics i’ll take this down!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is set post doomsday and pre snowchester and i will soon diverge from canon to create a new plot line ^w^  
> and uhh yeah this is my first time posting on ao3 so i might edit later or change tags or stuff when i figure this all out. enjoy!

I stared out over the valley as Tubbo's bees buzzed lazily by. No sight was as beautiful as this, except perhaps L'Manberg. Before it was blown up, of course. Goddamnit Technoblade and Philza Minecraft. Obsessed with their stupid 'no government' policy and destroying our hard work and causing chaos and violence and-- I… don't know anymore. It was supposed to be a land of peace and freedom. Wilbur had such grand plans for this place. We had it all: the camarvan, a huge supply of drugs, cool uniforms, and our own flag. Now it lay in tatters, a dying soldier among the debris and rubble of this once great nation.

How could it have gone so wrong? I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration, sighing at the injustice of it all. _It'll be okay. I still have Tubbo._

Speak of the devil. I caught a glimpse of green in the distance, bouncing along the Prime Path like a little lamb. Curious, that boy, always managing to keep everyone's spirits up with his infectious positivity. What would I do without him? My best friend. I'd taken him for granted once and I swore I would not make the same mistake again. In a conflicted world such as this you need to have at least someone you can trust and confide in. This time will be different. We'll travel together, Tubbo and I, just like the old times.


End file.
